


Ghosts are Overrated

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: The reader wants some Christmas cheer but Dean doesn’t make it easy on her.





	Ghosts are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't go digging up graves like I did. You can get in a lot of trouble for that

“Y/N, hurry up!” Dean said, pulling your hand while he sped past the bushes. “We’re not gonna be Kate for Sam’s Halloween party this time!”

 

You groaned remembering Sam’s dreaded party. Dean wore a pirate costume and you a princess dress, as Dean called it “fitting”.

 

“What a pain,” you mumbled.

 

“Awww, come on. It’s just past this graveyard and then we’re there!” Dean snickered, his eyes overflowing with enthusiasm.

 

“Wait for what?” You definitely heard wrong. There was no way- “Holy shit.” You were walking into a graveyard site, one you promised yourself you’d never go into. Ghosts were the last thing on your mind, quite frankly.

 

Nearby, the bushes rustled and you screamed girlishly, clutching Dean’s shoulder. “It’s a fucking ghost!” You cried, eyes shut tight.

 

“Woah there, careful Y/N.” It’s just us. Definitely no ghosts.” He chuckled, swapping your hips.

 

“Dean,” you hissed. “We hunt monsters, those of whom are ghosts. Freaking ghosts.”

 

“I take it back” Dean rasped. “But Y/N, if it were a ghost you have me to protect you.”

 

“You promised?”

 

Dean smirked. “Always.” He grasped your hand, squeezing it ever so gently. “Close your eyes and focus on my voice Y/N.”

 

You shut your eyes, walking among the grassy plains as you listened to Dean’s warm voice. He led you carefully through, advising you to stay clear of any rocks nearby.

 

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” you said with a laugh.

 

“I have to be. For you.” Dean teased.

 

“Not bad, Winchester.” You snorted.

 

“We’re here.” He muttered. “Open your eyes.”

 

Blinking, you surveyed your surroundings, taking in the sight her in your eyes. You were out of the creepy graveyard and standing outside the main entrance.

 

“I told you it’d be a piece of cake.” Dean shoots a grin towards your direction. “As long as you’re with me, your safe.”

 

“You better make good on your promises, Dean.” Placing a kiss on his cheek, you squeezed his hand.

 

“You mean the world to me, Y/N. Why shouldn’t I protect you?” Dean dipped his head down and kissed you with such vigor, you were practically floating. “His about we head to that party, princess?"

 

“Lead the way, Captain.”

 

Dean chucked and lifted you up, carrying you in his arms.

 

“Roger that, princess,” Dean said, kissing you softly. Tonight, ghosts are damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like!


End file.
